Thunder Legion Week 2K17
by Sebille Faylinn
Summary: My submissions for the Thunder Legion appreciation week 2017! Day 1 Freed "the dark" Justine, Day 2 Bickslow, Day 3 Evergreen
1. Chapter 1

**Ello, here is my submission for Raijinshu Week 2017, day one Freed "the dark" Justine.**

 **One don't hate on the name of the guild, I couldn't think of a good one XD**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

The dark guild Demon Pit was all Freed had ever known. His Father, the master of the guild, was a hard, dangerous man who demanded respect from everyone. His mother was cold and unfeeling, she held no love for her son.

So Freed grew up in the darkness never seeing the light. He grew up in the company of thieves and murderers, not knowing right from wrong. Freed learned that taking another's life was just something that happened, he learned that you did what Father said or you were punished, he learned that sometimes you could be punished simply because Father wanted to and that you shouldn't expect comfort from Mother. Most of all he learned that the strong survive and the weak should not be allowed to continue.

When he was four years old his father deemed him a man and he was made to start learning magic. Every day was spent in the guild library learning dark spell after dark spell. It wasn't long after that it was discovered that his magic was connected with a demon that resided in his eye.

His father was thrilled.

Freed, less so.

While he had long since learned that magic was only a way to bring destruction and death, the thought of using his magic that way didn't sit well with Freed.  
When Freed was ten years old, he was ordered to kill a guild member that hadn't proven himself to not be strong enough. He knew way that could kill the man quickly, quietly, painlessly, but that wasn't what his father wanted; he wanted it to be painful, messy, something for his son to prove himself with.

But Freed couldn't bring himself to kill the man.

He was punished that night worse than ever before, and every time after that when he was ordered to kill failed to do so he was punished, each time worse than the last.

When he was fifteenth everything changed.

A mage came to the guild, he was tall and fit, with blond and a serious expression. Freed didn't recognize him, but it was obvious his father did, "Makarov's grandson hmm? Come to pay us a visit?"

Freed could have sworn he heard the blond growl.

"Names Laxus Dreyer of Fairy Tail and I've come to take you down!"

After that the fighting started and Freed was amazed that this mage was able to hold his own against the guild, but soon Laxus started to falter ad the mages of Demon Pit got more and more hits in.

Eventually Freed could only watch helplessly as Laxus was left panting and on his knees and his Father walked casually over to the downed mage and taunted him cruelly, "poor little Dreyer, did you take a job that was too hard for you?"

Even from across the guild Freed could tell his father was smirking.

"Screw you! I'm an S-class mage and I -!"

Freed watched as his father kicked Laxus in the face, something deep inside Freed was telling him to protect Laxus

Protect!

Protect!

Protect!

Without even being aware of it, Freed started making his way forward

"Your weak boy!" his father kicked Laxus in the side "Just like your Grandfather!" kick to the gut.

"Just like Ivan said you were!"

Not even thinking about it Freed threw himself in front of the next kick. Freed could feel years worth of anger well up inside him and the demon demand to be let out, he had just disobeyed his father in the worse way possible, he had nothing left to lose.

When his father started to cast a spell Freed acted.

He let the demon out.

Coming back to himself the first thing Freed noticed was the rubble around him, the guild hall was completely demolished. The second thing he noticed was red, a lot of red. He didn't want to look at the floor or at himself, he didn't want to see what he had done.

"Ya with me kid?

Blinking Freed looked to the side, sitting on a pile of rubble was Laxus

"That sure was something."

Freed didn't answer

"Your pretty strong, Fairy Tail could use more mages like you." Laxus got up and started to walk towards Freed.

"Listen kid, come with me to Fairy Tail. We can figure everything out there."

Freed thought about what Laxus was saying, he'd heard about Fairy Tail before. It was a legal guild, it followed rule, it wasn't anything like he had ever experienced.

But then... where else could he go?

Looking up at the blond Freed spoke "Okay."

Laxus looked slightly shocked by the easy answer, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Okay then Kid. What's your name?"

Scowling Freed answered, "Freed Justine. And I'm not a kid."

Looking around Laxus had to agree, "well Freed. Come on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my entry for day 2 of raijinshuu week!**

 **Day Two: Bickslow**

 **I decided to make it more about what his magic lets him see and what his own soul would look like.**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

For as long as he could remember, Bickslow could see peoples souls. When he was younger, he didn't realize that no one else could see what he could, they didn't see the swirling, sparkling colored spears that resided over someone's chest.

Bickslow liked to look at the souls of his family every now and then, he thought of it as his own way of checking up on them without them having a chance to lie to him.

Souls were very telling if you knew what to look for, that is if you could see them in the first place.

Bickslow loved his family souls, they were so unique to them and fit their personalities and magic well.

 **Freed**

Freed's soul when he first seen it gave him a bit of a shock. Most of the time it was a swirling controlled dark purple mass, but what had shocked Bickslow was the fact that whenever Freed used his magic his soul would change from a a controlled swirling mass of dark purple to a chaotic swirling pitch black mass.

When he first seen it, he was slightly scared because he thought something was wrong, but then he realized that Freed's soul changed with his magic because it was connected to so the change he saw wasn't just Freed's soul changing, but also a different soul entirely.

Once he realized this Bickslow thought it was one of the coolest things ever.

 **Evergreen**

Whenever Bickslow looked at Evergreen's soul, he's always in slight awe at what he sees. Though he may tease her, he would be one of the first to say she was beautiful.

Inside and out.

Evergreen's soul is, not surprisingly green. Some days he swears it's a light green the same shade as her magic, but other days he will swear that it's more of a dark emerald. The emerald days are his favorite because it's the same shade as his long forgotten mother's eyes.

Besides the color, Ever's soul also sparkles like twinkling fairy lights, bright and beautiful. Bickslow loved that her love of fairies was so strong it showed even in her soul.

But her soul while bright and beautiful also looked delicate and soft, it's what showed Bickslow that ever wasn't always mean and that she was actually very insecure.

It made him even more protective of her that the others were.

 **Laxus**

Bickslow can clearly remember the first time he had seen Laxus' soul, it was a pure white ball that could resemble nothing but electricity. Over the years he had to watch as his friend's soul started to 'rot' as the anger and resentment started to take over.

Bickslow had only ever seen rotten souls of people who had done bad things and were truly evil or on their way to it.

The rot started at the edges of the soul and started to darken the color until it became completely black and it made the soul look like mud. It wasn't a nice thing to see, especially on one of his friends.

He wanted to hug Laxus and never let him go when he seen him again on Tenrou Island, the 'rot' was starting to go away! He knew it would leave a permanent scar on his soul, but it still made him glad and grateful every time he seen less and less of it on Laxus' now greyish white soul.

 **Bickslow**

Bickslow loved to check up on his family's souls, to make sure they were okay. He found their souls to be very telling about what they were really like, if they were sick or healthy, good or bad.  
But out of every soul he had ever seen in his life the one soul he wanted to see the most was his own.

He wanted to know what it would say about him.

Bickslow wasn't innocent, he had seen a lot in his life and he had done things he wasn't proud of, and he was secretly scared his soul was rotten or had at least once been rotten.

To him his soul probably looked grey and black, and he was almost positive it looked it looked like an oozy slime.

And when he had a bad day he was sure it was probably rotten to the core because of the things he'd done.

But if Bickslow could look at his soul, even for a second, he would be shocked at what he would see.

Bickslow's soul was a dark indigo, but it was mixed with flecks of vibrant green. His soul was bubbly with each 'bubble' having its own soft inner glow to it; like a light in the dark. Despite looking like a collection of bubbles bobbing around in his chest, Bickslow's soul also looked solid, like it could withstand anything.

Bickslow would be shocked at the sight of his own soul, but anyone who knew him well would say that it fits him perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

If asked to describe Evergreen anyone would say something around the lines of beautiful, confident, strong, scary, and maybe at times a little pushy.

But what most people didn't know about Evergreen was that her confidence was a mask used in public, and that in reality she was very insecure about her looks and her place on the team.

Evergreen had long since perfected her mask to the extent it was now, where not even her team could tell it was a mask. At least they used to not know that it was a mask, but now they knew the truth.

It took a long time for Evergreen to drop the mask when it was just them and to let them see her for who she was truly, insecurities and all.

She didn't think she was beautiful, when complimented in public she would thank them and make a big show of it, but on the inside she wanted nothing to do but hide away. Because obviously this person must be mistaken, maybe they just couldn't see well or one of her brothers had bribed them into giving her a compliment.

It was something they would do... probably.

They were constantly trying to tell her that she was beautiful, or that what she was wearing looked really nice on her. But she knew they were just saying that.

They were her brothers after all, they were supposed to say stuff like that sometimes.

One of Evergreen's biggest insecurities is her strength.

Compared to the others magic she thinks that hers is rather weak, she can't make barriers as strong as Freed, or shoot as powerful blasts of magic like Laxus can, and she can't even control her eyes to the extent that Bickslow can.

But it wasn't just her magical strength, but her body strength too.

Freed had tried to teach her to fight with a sword, he always said she was getting better. He was probably just trying to keep her motivated, but at the end of each lesson Ever only counted how many times she got hit and not the amount of times she managed to hit him.

Laxus teaches her hand to hand and Bickslow works out with her all the time, but she knows she's not as strong as them and never will be.

She can't help but think that she isn't strong enough to be on the team.

The rest of the Thunder Legion would constantly tell Evergreen that despite what she thinks, she is beautiful and she is strong enough.

She never believes them though.

Some days it looks like she's starting too, but then something will happen to make her go back to her usual way of thinking and they will have to convince her again, but they made a promise the first time they seen her without the mask of confidence. They promised that they would make her see herself like they see her.

Maybe one day she will.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! here's my submission for day 4: Eye Magic**

 **here are a few of my head canons about the thunder legions eye magic**

 **some of them conflict with each other I guess, but these are my head canon's so... Also I love giving them tragic back story's and that is kind of reflected in here**

 **hope you enjoy**

\- Freed used to have two magical eyes, one was taken in an expirament at a young age

-At one time or another, they have all thought of their magic as a curse

-It's a very rare type of magic. Like really rare.

-Bickslow's type of eye magic could get him arrested

-Evergreen has next to no control over her eyes

-Bickslow on the other hand has a lot of control, but is too scared to go without his visor

-They like to joke that a requirement to be on the team is to have eye magic

-Anyone with eye magic should also have another form of magic as well

-They bonded over their shared eye magic and the experience it's brought

-It is the reason they were abandoned by their families

-Evergreen has tried to get rid of her eyes magic before

-With both eyes Freed's magic was a lot stronger

-It's the source of their magic

-Bickslow can see a part of the demons soul in Freed's eye. He thinks it's kind of creepy…. and the coolest thing ever

-The first person Evergreen turned to stone was her mother, the second was the nurse that helped deliver her

-Evergreen had to work towards turning people back to normal

-Bickslows biggest fear is seeing his friends bodies without their souls

-Freed was the one to figure out that Bickslow and Evergreen needed direct eye contact

-He is also the one that got them their respective eye wear


End file.
